Regular College
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU. After losing his scholarship at a prestigious university. Mordecai is forced to scale back his dream and attend a local community college to his frustration and meets  the rest of the cast. Will he and Rigby be able to stay out of trouble? Not likely


_Author's Note: This is my first ever Regular Show posting. Something I never thought I'd do, but admittedly have wanted to do for a while. A year back when I posted my first Adventure Time fic a reader suggested I do Regular Show next. At first I scoffed at the idea, but the show has grown on me. Especially recently and its actually one of my favorite shows now. This story was more or less inspired by the new March Madness themed promo they have going on. _

_**Regular College**  
><em>

It was the first day of school at Park City College in Park City, Utah. After gaining a basketball scholarship to the small community college, Mordecai De Blaire arrived on campus for the first time as his parents dropped him out to get him settled into his new digs. After having most of his scholarship at a prestigious university embezzled by his uncle and said school's refusal to refund the $60,000 scholarship. Mordecai was forced to withdraw from the prestigious university and settle for a much smaller one, since it was all his parents could afford after his uncle went off to prison for bleeding him dry financially.

Sufficient to say Mordecai wasn't pleased with this development, as the school's size was laughable compared to the others his parents could have afforded but were in the next state on either side of them.

"So this is the place huh?" he said dejected as he stared out at the campus.

The buildings were one a single story tall and sat in a circular formation across from the dorms that were themselves three to four stories tall while his parents unloaded the station wagon that brought them here.

"Just give this place a chance. I'm sure once you get settled in, you'll make some friends and start to like It." his mom told him from the back of the stationwagon as she helped her husband.

"Yeah I doubt that." he muttered to himself.

"Come on and help us carry some stuff up." his mom told him as she and Mr. De Blaire carried some boxes and suitcases.

"Arrgh. Fine." he groaned as his parents walked ahead of him. And started grabbing some things from the back.

Upstairs in the young man's soon to be apartment a 23-year-old college student with brown hair wearing a green hoodie and black and orange baseball cap sat on a beanbag chair playing a video game muttering to himself as he tried to beat a level. And fought with intense concentration as he tried to get his character to jump onto the floating brick wall but couldn't quite get it. The twenty something muttered as he struggled to get his character to jump straight up but was too close to the object to accomplish the task when the front door to his apartment opened and Mordecai's mother came in.

In the end he failed to complete the level as a _'you lose'_ banned showed as the screen went to black. The young man groaned and threw his control council before seeing the woman standing in the entryway with a large brown box.

"Oh…" he said just noticing her.

"Hello. You must be the roommate." Mrs. Du Blaire said.

"Yeah, I'm Rigby." He said from his seat.

"My son will be up in a bit. Which one is his?" she asked.

"Down the hall." he said dismissing her and returning to his game.

Mordecai's father soon came through the doorway a moment later carrying the same amount of stuff as Mrs. Du Blaire. The broad shouldered man grunted as he made his way through the door while Rigby continued gaming.

"Down the hall." he repeated without looking as Mr. Du Blaire went to his son's bedroom. And Mordecai finally entered the room carrying yet another box that was of equal size to what his parents carried. Letting out a loud anguished groan as he entered.

"Hey, you must be the new guy." Rigby greeted in similar manner as before.

"Yeah, hi." Mordecai said awkwardly. Rigby didn't pay him any mind and continued gaming.

"Your room's at the edge of the hall. It's where your parents are." Rigby stated never looking back at him.

"Uh, yeah…thanks dude." He said raising an eyebrow at him and left.

"No problem." Rigby said in a near apathetic tone as he continued playing.

His parents had already set the boxes down on the bare mattress, and a few minutes later had all of Mordecai's stuff in his bedroom. Some of the boxes had been unpacked and before long the room and closet was filled with his stuff including his essentials, a tv, radio on the nightstand and a computer on the desk across from his bed. His parents stood with Mordecai at the foot of his bed as they said their goodbyes.

"Well…I guess this it Is." his mom told him.

"Yeah…" he trailed off without looking at his mom.

"I'm really proud of you Mordecai. You're going to do great things here. And make a lot of new friends here." His mom said touching his shoulder.

"Thanks mom." He said gently. He looked back at his dad who remained silent with his muscular arms folded over his chest. And cracked a lop sided smile as he grabbed his son's shoulder.

"We're proud of you son." His dad smiled.

"Thanks dad." Mordecai answered.

"Well…we'll go ahead and let you get settled in. let us know if you need anything son." His dad said before walking out.

"Yeah…sure thing dad." He said muttering the last part and with that his father Martin was gone while his mother remained in the room.

"He really is proud of you. He just doesn't like these things." his mom explained.

"I know, but that means a lot coming from him." he said looking back at the doorway.

As Martin walked back to the doorway he caught sight of Rigby again who was still preoccupied with his game.

"So you're the roommate huh?" he asked as Rigby paused his game and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" he said questioning.

"You look after him for me." he told him.

"Uh, yeah…sure." Rigby said uncertain as Mr. De Blaire went out. Rigby scoffed and went back to his game.

"Whatever dude, crazy old fart." He muttered to himself.

Back in Mordecai's bedroom, his mom wrapped her arms around her only son and held him tight as Mordecai put his around her waist.

"I love you son." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too mom." Mordecai told her. A few minutes later she descended the stairs while her husband stood next to the driver's side of the station. Mordecai stood on the balcony and waved to his parents as they got in the car and drove off.

Once they were gone he went into the living room and sat down on the couch where Rigby was still playing his game.

"So you're the new guy huh?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, I'm Mordecai." He said.

"Rigby. Hand me those cheese doodle wont you?" he asked without looking at him. Mordecai shrugged and handed him the small snack bag as Rigby poured them into his mouth and continued playing.

"How long have you been on this level?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know a few hours?" Rigby shrugged as Mordecai examined the screen.

"Dude your on the third level. You suck at this game." he told him.

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing." Rigby told him as he continued playing as a stone-faced Mordecai sat behind him on the sofa.

"Did you try the combination move?" he asked causing Rigby to facepalm in disbelief.

"Here let me see that, show you how it's done." Mordecai said manipulating the buttons and getting his character over the hovering all in one leap and continued along the path.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Rigby asked.

"I've played this game hundreds of times. I can show you a few tricks if you want." Mordecai offered.

"Yeah man." Smiled Rigby.

"All right you see this button right here? You hit X, X, A,B, double square and you can breeze right through some of the obstacles." Mordecai explained to him.

"Really? I've been hitting A,B, double circle." Rigby told him.

"See that's you're the noob and I'm the pro. Ha ha." Laughed Mordecai.

"Yeah whatever, let's see you get past this next level." Rigby muttered folding his arms.

"No problem." Mordecai said set to prove Rigby wrong. And the genesis of a new friendship was born.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I'm hoping I might be able to continue it if you guys are intrestred in it. I couldnt quite decide if I wanted the characters to be human or thier usual selves. What do you think. And what kind of antics do you think the characters should get into? Taking your suggestions now. _

Please review,

Green Gallant.


End file.
